


we've got plane and train and cars

by elsaa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, New Jersey Devils, New York Islanders, Post-Trade, how does tagging work again?, screw Edmonton tbh, the kid line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaa/pseuds/elsaa
Summary: Jordan's been traded to the islanders, and now things are changing again.





	we've got plane and train and cars

February 2017 

It’s funny how phone calls are the thing that radically shifts their relationship. 

The call from Taylor when he’d first been drafted. 

The call from Ryan when he’d been drafted. 

The call where Ryan had blurted that he loved them, panicked and hung up. (Apparently he hadn’t picked on Jordan and Taylor being in love with him too.) 

The call that Taylor had sent to Devils. 

And now. 

The call that he had been traded to the Islanders. 

When he got the call Jordan packed everything that he would need immediately up, in such a hurry that it was done in less than two hours, before sitting down with Ryan to facetime Hallsy. 

“They traded you to the New York Islanders?” said Taylor. His mouth twitched as he fought to contain his rapidly spreading smile. “The New York Islanders who play really close to the New Jersey Devils?” 

Taylor had a one track mind. It’s alright though because Ryan and Jordan still love him. 

“There’s one hour and seventeen minutes between the practice rinks.” And there’s Ryan coming in clutch and honestly his boyfriend was the real MVP. Moreso than any other hockey player, but don’t tell Crosby or Ovechkin he said that. 

“Ryan Jarromie Noel Nugent-Hopkins, have I told you lately how much I love you?” Taylor rested his chin in his hand, fluttering his eyes obnoxiously. 

Ryan grinned in a way that was lopsided and slightly boyish “Five minutes ago but, you can say it again. I don’t mind.” 

“Anyways,” said Jordan, speaking up in an attempt to the pull the conversation back around. Normally he’d just let them go, but he was in a hurry. He loved Edmonton, it would always be with him and he was going to miss it, but it was time to move on. Too much had happened here. He needed out of Edmonton. 

He needed a fresh start. 

”I don’t know for sure where I’m staying yet, but Tavares suggested staying with him and Ryan Strome until the season ends. What with the playoff push keeping us busy and everything.” 

Taylor pouted. 

Jordan sighed, “We’ll find a house in the off season. When we’re all free. That way we can pick somewhere together, maybe in the middle, and we can live together again.” 

“Okay,” said Taylor. His pout smoothed out only to be replaced with a look of determination. “But I’m calling dibs on picking you up from the airport.” 

Arguing wouldn't get Jordan anywhere. He could feel Ryan looking at him and knew that it would end up in a two-on-one from his boyfriends. He didn’t particularly want to argue either. It felt like it’d been ages since he’d seen Taylor, so he sighed in defeat even though a small smile crept onto this face. 

“Okay.” 

“Hey, can you maybe stop and grab some boxes of KD before you go the airport? Adam and I ran out last night.”

“Taylor.” 

Taylor stared at him for a minute before he sighed and started rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, okay my bad. Bad timing got it.  
_____ 

Ryan and Jordan stood in the entryway to their apartment. Most of Jordan’s things rested in bags around his feet. Ryan would ship him what he couldn’t take on the plane with him. 

Ryan smiled at him, bittersweet. He was obviously sad, but there was something knowing in it. Like he knew how much Jordan needed a fresh start. “You’re going to do great. The Islanders have been having a much better this season since the coaching change.” 

Jordan pulled him into the tightest hug that he could without causing any damage, “Don’t worry about Hallsy and me okay? I promise we won’t get into too much trouble just focus on your hockey and we’ll see you soon.” 

Ryan laughed into his neck, “Somehow I’m not that reassured, but I’ll fine as long as you two don’t break New York. Or Jersey for that matter.” 

Ryan paused and Jordan felt him take a deep breath from where he was buried in his neck. When he spoke his voice had Just, kill it in New York alright? Make them regret everything.” 

There wasn’t a need to specify who the “them” was. They knew, they would never forget who it was that broke up their family. 

Jordan pulled back and then kissed Ryan for a long moment. It wasn’t nearly long enough. “I’ll see you soon okay? And I’ll call you when I land so you can listen to Hallsy’s excited chatter again.” 

Then he was gone, and thing were changing again.  
______

The airport was loud, but after years together it was easy for him to find Taylor in the crowd. He was bouncing on his feet practically vibrating with energy. 

It’d only been two weeks since Jordan had seen Taylor but his arms had always felt like home and today was no different. He was always the same when Jordan saw him, even when it had been a few months, a small part of him wondered if he’d be the same even if years had passed, but that was always comforting. 

Taylor’s trade hadn’t changed things between the two of them or between the three of them.

And Jordan wouldn’t let his change things either. 

“So straight to Tavares’ or are you staying a hotel tonight?” Taylor said. He reached forward, grabbing Jordan’s duffle from him and slinging it over his shoulder. “I know a nice place in Jersey. It’s got a nice kitchen. Comfortable bed, but you’d have to share with a handsome blonde Canadian.” 

Jordan had talked to John before he’d left edmonton and it had been decided that he would be staying with the Islanders captain the eldest of the Strome boys. 

Jordan laughed, tossing an arm around Taylor's shoulders. “Tempting as that sounds, you have a team breakfast tomorrow. I know you’re going to regret it if you stay up with me. John sent me his address. We can plug it into the GPS.” 

“Fine, but you’re spending the night as soon as possible.” 

Jordan snorted “Duh.” 

_____ 

Once his suitcases were in the trunk and he was comfortably sitting shotgun, he’d never been more thankful for leg room in his life, he called Ryan. He switched the phone to speaker and scooted closer to Taylor. 

“Hi,” Ryan said and there was a noise in the background that quickly shut off. “How was your flight? Have you found Hallsy yet? 

“Nugget!” Taylor cried, happily. “Jordan wanted me to tell you he made it okay and the plane only nose dived once.” 

“As long as it was only once,” laughed Ryan. His voice was distorted enough to remind Jordan that he wasn’t actually there. “Are you going straight to Tavares’s then?” 

Jordan nodded before realising that Ryan couldn’t see that. ”Yeah, but Hallsy has already tried to kidnap me.” 

Ryan laughed again. “I’m pretty sure Devils PR doesn’t want to have to handle a kidnapping scandal.” 

Taylor pouted and crossed arms, “I’d give him back.” 

Both Jordan and Ryan are silent for a moment causing Taylor’s pout to turn into a scowl. 

“I would,” he insisted, “after like a couple of weeks.” 

Jordan and Ryan both snorted in laughter, and just like that they were together again. 

Well, almost. 

_________

The ride felt much shorter than it actually was. Jordan fought with Taylor for control of the radio like always, he laughed when Taylor told him about the time that Bennette nearly broke his neck trying to ride a Segway. There wasn’t much around, just what looked to be mostly a suburban area as they drove along the freeway, and decent traffic. Jordan was pleased he wasn’t ready to face the full force of New York Traffic just yet. The glimpses he’d gotten from roadies was more than a enough to tide him over until later. 

“Are you excited?” asked Taylor. He’d been playing with Jordan’s fingers as he chattered absently about the team, well the stupid shit the team did anyways, but seemed they’d arrived at the serious topic. 

Jordan sighed, “Yeah, I talked to Coach Capuano. They want me to play with Tavares and I like Johnny. We haven’t played on same like for while, but we had good chemistry playing for canada and hopefully we can keep that up for the Islanders.”

Taylor hummed. “Are you sad about leaving the Oilers?” 

And there it was, they loved Edmonton. They had started to make a home there. The three of them hadn’t ever wanted to leave, hadn’t ever expected to leave, and now nearly all of them were gone. 

“Yes and no,” Jordan said. He closed his eyes, “I’m going to miss the guys but it’s not like I won’t ever see them again. And the fans were amazing, but it wasn’t right anymore. I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive Chiarelli or McLellan for what they did to you.” 

“Jordan,” Taylor sighed. They’d had this conversation before and Jordan could tell what was coming next. Just because Taylor had forgiven and moved on didn’t mean he had to. “It’s okay, you know? You don’t have to be angry for me anymore. I like it here.” 

Jordan’s jaw clenched. “Yes I do! I have to be angry for you, because you aren’t. They fucked you over Hallsy and you shouldn’t just forgive them for that! You should have been captain. Fuck them for thinking McDavid is ready for the job, fuck them for thinking that you’re second to him and fuck them for thinking they could just get rid of you.”

Taylor didn’t say anything. 

“I have to be angry because not being angry makes what they did okay. They didn’t just screw you okay? They screwed all of us, the boys and Ryan and I. It’s probably going to bite McDavid in the ass to. They think they can build a team around a single person and get rid of whoever stands in the way of that. We had plans, Taylor, and they ruined them for a shitty reason.”

Finished, Jordan exhaled heavily and slumped back into his seat. 

Taylor sighed before raising the hand that was tangled with Jordans and kissed it softly. Just like that he felt the anger leave.

“Listen,” started Taylor, “I’m not saying all of the isn’t true but being angry won’t change anything and it can’t turn back time. So being angry doesn’t do anything for you or me or Ryan. We had plans, yeah, and yeah they got ruined but that just means we have to make new ones.” 

“You’re getting sappy on me, Hall,” Jordan said but he was smiling now. 

The mood in the car lightened. The promise of a new future improving both of their moods.

Taylor laughed, “Yeah, well, you needed sappy.” 

_______

When John opened the door he grinned at Jordan. He stepped aside so Taylor and Jordan could walk in. He patted them on the back as they passed, friendly and comfortable. 

“Hey Ebs, Hey Hallsy,” he said as he shut the door and locked it up. “Glad you found the house okay. People get lost sometimes.” 

“GPS, man, it’s a thing of beauty,” said Hallsy. He nudged Jordan with his shoulder, “Definitely can’t let Ebs navigate. We would have ended in up in Nova Scotia saying hi to Crosby’s parents.”

“Taylor,” Jordan said, nudging him right back, “Fuck off.” John just laughed at the pair of them. 

Before the conversation could get any further, however, there was large crash followed by several angry sounding curses. 

John rolled his eyes, “Stromie’s putting away the dishes. Hopefully we’ve got a few survivors.” Inclining his head down the hall, he said, “I’ll show you your room. Then we can see how bad the damage is.”

Taylor snorted, picked up the bag that John hadn’t, and stuck his tongue at Jordan when he’d shot him a disgruntled look. 

“Shh just let me be chivalrous,” Taylor whispered as he passed him. 

The house was nice with wood flooring and high vaulted ceilings and the shit around the edges of the walls the he couldn’t remember the name for. There was a set of stairs off the living room which lead up to the second floor where Jordan’s room was. It was the first door on the right. 

John walked in first flipping on the light and stood aside for them to come in. The room was large with two doors next to each other, a closet and bathroom Jordan assumed. The bed was smaller the one they had in Edmonton, but that one had been made to fit three grown hockey players. This one was more than big enough for just him. 

“Hopefully, it’s enough room for you,” said John as he took in the room and Taylor set his bag down next to the suitcase that John had brought up. “Not that I think you’ll be spending much time here. On top of our games, the playoff push has our practice schedule a little more intense than usual and I’m sure you’re gonna want to spend time in the city with Hallsy.”

“Not it’s great, I really appreciate you letting me crash with you and Strome. It definitely beats staying in a hotel,” Jordan said, but he was already being waved off. 

“It’s fine Ebs,” John dismissed. “Canadian bros help Canadian bros and it’s the least I can do as your new captain.”

There was another crash followed by some more swearing. 

John heaved a sigh. 

“We should probably go back downstairs.” 

As they headed back to the main floor Jordan is very grateful he doesn’t own any fine china. 

________

They made it downstairs to find that nothing serious has been broken, only a few pots dropped on the floor. One had glanced off Ryan’s foot. John had just laughed and lightly hip-checked him out the way before starting to help with the pile of dishes. 

Hallsy had only stayed for a few more minutes, reluctant to leave but pushed out by Jordan since it was a long drive back to the apartment he shared with Adam. Jordan had walked him out back his car to say goodbye. 

“I gotta out the practice rink tomorrow. Meet everyone get the gear, talk to the equipment guys and everything, but you don’t have a game for a few days right? Maybe we can meet in the city?” 

Taylor beamed at him, “Sound like fun. We can start finding places to take Nuge in the summer.” Taylor sighed before he fixed him with a look then, “If you’re too tired though, we can just go another day alright?” 

Jordan rolled his eyes before he leaned down and kissed him. It was their first kiss since Jordan had gotten to New York. Taylor wrapped his arms around waist and tugged him forward causing Jordan to laugh as he looped his arm around Taylor’s neck. 

They broke apart after a few moments. 

Jordan leaned his head against Taylor’s shoulder and sighed, “You know it’s fucking fantastic that I’m not going to have to wait months to do that again.” 

“Yep.” 

Jordan pulled back and yawned, “Go home Hallsy. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Taylor laughed,”Go to sleep Ebs.” 

Taylor kissed him once again before he pulled open the door and got in the car. Jordan backed away and waved and the car starts, idles and then started to back away. 

______ 

Ryan and John were arguing about dish placement when he got back the kitchen, and it took them a couple minutes to notice his return. Even then, he thought that they might have only noticed because he couldn’t help snorting at their antics. 

John looked a little embarrassed, but he shook it off in favor of setting up a plan for tomorrow. 

“It’s only about a forty minute drive out to the practice rink. Do think you’ll be good to leave around 8?” asked John. He turned back towards a cupboard to put another plate away. 

Jordan yawned before he could do more than nod his head. 

“Yeah. That should be good. That flight made me really tired so I’m gonna go to sleep. I’ll probably still end up feeling ass but i’ll survive,” Jordan said, pushing himself off the wall and stretching christ he really was sore before offering his new captain a small smile. “Thanks for letting me stay here, really.” 

John shook his head waving him off, “Like I said, it’s no problem. It’ll be nice to have someone other than Stromie here.” 

Ryan made an indignant noise and an argument broke out, but he was already heading out of the kitchen and back upstairs. When he got to his new room, Jordan stripped off his clothes as quickly as possible, brushed his teeth in record time and all but fell into bed. 

He’d never actually answered Taylor’s question, but Jordan was excited to start with a team that seemed to be trending upward. It was a fresh start for him, a change of scenery and he was going to kill it in Brooklyn. 

There was small twinge of sadness in his chest, because as excited as he was for the Islanders and being a shit ton closer to Hallsy, all of this would have better with Ryan here too. He’d basically swapped his boyfriend’s out, switching who was further away. There was no use in being sad about it, though. This was how things were and they’d make it work in order to keep playing the game they loved. 

And then he was asleep. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, a new start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> So it's been awhile since I've posted anything and it's been an even longer time since I've written anything Hockey but with the start of the new season I figured why not? I've had this basically done and written for nearly two years now, so I figured it was time. Also were just ignoring the fact that Ryan Strome was part of the Ebs trade because I want to. Also I'm not saying I can see into the future but I totally called this trade before it even happened and started this fic before it happened and I can show you the google docs edit receipts too. Hopefully I'll have the second chapter out in a reasonable period of time, please comment bellow what you thought, I always welcome feed back and feel free to kudos too as those are always great as well. Until next time! 
> 
> xoxo, 
> 
> samantha 
> 
> ps. come scream about hockey with me on tumblr @captainstromerr


End file.
